Master Meliodas R18 Oneshot (Nanatsu No TaizaiThe Seven Deadly Sins
by moelang-d
Summary: *slight manga spoilers* The Oneshot is set 3000 years ago before Meliodas met Elizabeth. As the first demon prince he can have any women he desires and that's what he does.


The new maids had arrived at the demon kings castle. Every now and then there were new Jobs available to the normal folks. It was a dream for every girl to serve the royal family.

Belle didn't thought so. She was here for the money and was rather frightened by the idea of serving one of the demon princes or even the king himself. She was well aware of the rumours that were going around. That servants received great punishment for mistakes. That women had to serve in other ways than just cleaning or making food. Even if this was normally the job of the royal concubines.

The door closed behind her there was no escape route anymore. Hesitant of what was awaiting her she entered a tremendous room. Everyone was joyful and giggling. Happy to have been chosen as suitable enough for serving here. Expect for Belle she was petrified by the view. She asked herself if it really was a good idea to come here.

She did not come to such a dangerous place out of her own free will. It was her father who commanded her to go.  
Demanding that she sends all the money she earn to him. She was already being abused by him on daily basis and sold to other men. Sooner or later he would have done more horrible things to her maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all, she thought.

After the introduction of the head staff the girls were divided into three groups. All of them received hard training in the following months.  
Belle was a fast learner and a capable servant thus she would be able to even serve one of the princes and not just some shaddy lord. She hoped to serve Prince Zeldris since he was still a young boy and probably not interested into sexual stuff.

She saw the two princes a few times. Trainees like herself got to see them only at balls or other special occasions.

Today it will finally be decided if she would serve Meliodas or Zeldris. She hoped with her whole mind that it would be Zeldris. Everything has been going perfect these last months so it had to be Zeldris, right?

'Lady Belle will be serving under Prince Meliodas.'

The shock was writin all over her face. It could not be true. She was feeling awful. She could not believe her nightmare has come true. To serve this cold hearted monster.  
Luckily for her no one saw her face. The other girls where chatting jealousy in the corner of the room it was not everyday that somebody gets to serve a prince.  
Everyone... Everyone but her would have died out of happiness for serving not only some prince but the first child of the demon king himself.

She couldn't sleep that night.

The next day was the beginning of her duties as a servant of Prince Meliodas. She was now allowed to wear the official dress of a royal maid. She always thought when this day comes she would be happy to be finally freed from the harsh training she received. Now she wished these times back.

She entered the study room of the prince. She was here to bring him food. While leaving the food on his table she looked the first time directly at his face. She had to admit that he was quite handsome with his wild blonde hair and his muscular build but the aura around him was still as expected frightening. She didn't realise that she was staring the whole time.

'Is there something in my face girl?' he said dangerously.

It was clear that she had made a mistake. She didn't know what to answer and she couldn't run away.  
She wasn't able to read the prince at all. Before she could think of anything else he continued.

' If I look a second time you look quite appealing.'

His expression remained dark and cold but there was a small flicker in his eyes. She saw that before it was lust. What has she done. Now all of his attention was directed to her.  
He was like a wild animal sitting there ready to devour his prey.  
Almost unconsciously she made a attempt to flee only to be dragged back onto his lap.

'Do you already want to go little bird? The Fun has just begun.' he smirked.

' No..' she winced.

'No? But aren't you the one who started this.. Looking at me in such a needy way? Of course I can't resist such a beauty like yourself. You meet my taste perfectly' he almost moaned. Sending shivers down her spine.  
'What.. I haven't done such a thin...' she was Interrupted by him gently tugging her earlobe with his teeth.  
'Are you sure you want to resist me darling?' she choked hard at his words feeling a little bit hazy.

Before he could continue someone knocked at the door. 'Go away I have work to do!' she could hear that this was not a demand it was an order but the Servant continued.

' I'm sorry sir it is the demon king who wants to see you your grace' he said frightened. The prince answered obviously displeased  
'Alright give me some minutes to dress myself. You may leave now!'

Of course he was fully clothed but he probably wanted to deal with her first.

'Tch someone always interrupts me when it gets to the good part. Well it doesn't matter either way. First of all tell me your name. Ah and I forgot what were you doing here again?'  
He losend the grip on her and allowed her to stand up. She wasn't sure what will happen but she knew that she couldn't disobey him. But she was surely shocked by the question what she was doing here. Wasn't it obvious that she was a new servant? She was even wearing the official maid dress. But maybe a prince like himself didn't concern hisself with such details.

' My name is Belle Prince Meliodas. I am your new maid.' she said with a silent voice.

He seemed to scan every part of her body. It made her feel uncomfortable. For a small moment she hoped that he would let her go, of course not.

'Alright little Belle I suppose you know where my night chambers are. A servant shall come to you today he will tell you everything you need to know dear~.' he said seductively but still not changing his expression.

Before she could say another word he left the room. It happened now she had caught his attention and not only that he wants to see her in his bedroom tonight. Everyting is over she thought. She would become a mindless slave to his desires. She was always afraid of this. Not to be a slave but rather being treated again like an object. Her dream was to travel in the human world and find somebody for her. Somebody who mutually respects her for who she is.

-Later that day-

Every maid who served a high ranking personality had her own chamber. As of today Belle also got one. A servant knocked on her door. She was feeling anxious but said 'Enter' he entered.

It was a butler. Of course there were male servants but she has rarely seen them while absolving her training.

'Meliodas sama has instructed me to give you this present' he said.

It was a black box and inside of it was a beautiful dress. There was also a card which said A little present for you some months ago she would have not been able to read it but through her training she has gained many useful skills.

'Meliodas sama wants to dine with you tonight. You are supposed to wear that dress. I will come and get you later' he explained.

Now she was confused. He wants to dine with her? Not to just use her and throw away? Well maybe this is a lie and he just wants to tease her but maybe not we shall see tonight.

' I understand.' she said.

-Later that Night-

To her surprise after the butler left some other servants came washed her and took care of her hair.  
Now she stood in front of a room she has never entered before it was not the bedchamber of the Prince but actually his private dining room.  
After knocking and receiving the  
permission to come in. She entered the beautiful room. On the dining table was food she has never seen before but she was well aware that it was not some cheap stuff.

'Come here Darling. You may sit next to me.' he said kind of amused but it seems he was a master in remaining facial emotionless the whole time. His voice was a different matter though.

She obeyed him and sat down. He seemed to be in a good mood. She felt a secret desire of hers dwell up. She wanted to see other sides of him, like this morning. He slightly chuckled at her stressed face.  
' Dear you do not need to fear me. I didn't invited to sit here like a scarred squirrel. I am here to offer you a deal~' he whispered.

She was not sure how to react.

'A.. A deal?' she asked.

'Yes. I think we could have a nice time together. I suppose you know that princes like me possess a variety of concubines...' before he could finish his sentence she stood up and was going to leave.

'Wait!' he ordered. She was standing still daring not to move a muscle.  
' Please let me leave' she begged.  
For some moments it was silent in the room. Meliodas walked up to her looking in her eyes. 'No. You will have to listen to what I have to say. I asked the head maid about you. It is really sad that a father could do something like this to his own daughter. You should know that I might be demon prince but I am not solely a monster. I want you to become one of my Concubines. It pays off well and it is not forever. After you're done with your work time here, you are allowed to do whatever you want. It belongs to one of my own laws that even after being in my service I guarantee you that no one not even that father of yours will lay a finger without your permission on you ever again. Well I will not lie to you. It is probably not easy work after all.' he chuckled again.

She was at shock. This deal sounded actually good and she wouldn't see her father ever again if she desired so but could the prince really be trusted. He didn't seem like a liar to her.

' Your answer darling? ' she hesitated.  
'Well it doesn't matter if you can't answer now anyway. You can just answer after we are done.' he purred.

' What wait didn't you just say I have the choice?' she blurred out surprised.  
'Yes. The choice if you will become my concubine. Not that I will take you tonight.' he laughed.

She was right he was not to be trusted. She took another attempt to flee but was stopped by him. .  
'Nope, you are not going anywhere. Hmm I let the servants prepare such a delicious Pre-meal and now it will become cold such a shame.  
But after all I am going to devour the main dish first.' he joked.

Previously she thought it would be interesting to see other sides of him but now she wishes his cold and uninterested attire back. He picked her up in a bridal style and walked towards a door that actually lead to his bed chamber. He thrown her onto the bed and began to undress out of his formal clothes. She was embarrassed. After he was done with changing and looked very causal her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't understand this exitment. It was just like earlier this day.

He began to caress her neck while slowly undressing her then roughly liking and sucking her nipples. He probably tried to hold back she thought. He pinned her wrists above her head with the other hand he slipped between her legs and started stroking her entrance. She started to moan loudly. She has never felt pleasure while being with someone. It was always a terrifying experience for her and now she felt so free. She couldn't comprehend why he would first try to pleasure her and then himself but she knew one thing it felt incredible. Being under his control felt surprisingly good. He started to kiss her fiercely. She was quite unexperienced in that field and let him take the lead. After some minutes she reached her peak and it was like electricity flowing through her whole body.

He let go of her and sat next to her. She didn't know if he expected it or not but nevertheless she kneeled in front of him and started to unbutton his pants to find his already half erect cock. It was bigger than any she ever had seen. First she started by licking it and playing with his balls. Shortly after she took his length in her mouth and began to move fast.  
'Fuck! You're quite good at this dear.' he moaned. Of course she was. Just some months ago it was her job to please men after all. He should be very well aware of this.

He grasped her hair and made her move even faster. His dick was ready to burst. With one final stroke he released his seed into her mouth. She devoured it almost greedily. Both were panting heavily.  
She slowly stood up. She noticed that the demon mark on his forehead got bigger. His aura seemed darker too. She felt pretty anxious in front of him.  
He grabbed her waist and throwed her on the bed again 'On your stomach' he darkly ordered which made her tremble in anticipation.

Even though she was already wet enough to start, he took his time devouring her inside with his mouth. She moaned uncontrollably. Shortly before she reached her peek once again he stopped and suddenly buried his cock deep inside of her. He groaned deeply as she cried out. Overwhelming pleasure was floating through her. He started to move fast and hard. The time to being gentle was long over. He slapped his hips on hers over and over again. Everything went numb she could only feel the pleasure.  
'Prince Meliodas.. Please... Ahh.. No... Master Meliodas... My Master... Let me cum!' she begged fiercely. He went even faster 'As you wish darling' he growled deeply. She could feel his length throbbing inside of her and he with a dark roar he released it inside of her. She felt the orgasm coming and then everything went white. The pleasure she felt today was undescribable.

After a while lying beside each other the heat cooled down.

'Yes' she whispered

'Yes? What do you mean?' he asked.

'Yes I will become one of your concubines. Master!' she said.

'Alright Darling. In that chase I shall not hold myself back next time.' he said seriously.

She looked at him and was already regretting her decision when he came down to face her and said 'Don't worry I won't let anyone touch you. For the time being you belong to me' his expression was cold and stiff once again but she knew he wasn't lying.

After some years of serving him. She went out of the demon world to begin to travel around and to see new things.

-  
Hi, here is moelang-d :) this is my first Fanfiction (Oneshot) written in English so I apologize for my bad grammar. I hope you still like it. I had a lot of fun doing it.

I wish you all a nice day :D


End file.
